The Princess and the Fish
by SecretiveC
Summary: A Percy & Annabeth fish tale based off the 'The Princess and the Frog'.


D) The Princess and the Fish

PJO Fanfiction

Rated K

Pairing: Annabeth & Percy

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story plot; Rick Riordan owns all the characters and past story lines, as does the Grimm Brothers who own the original story '_The Princess and the Frog'._ I also don't own Cheetos, fries, fish flakes, and/or Swedish Fish.

Summary: A Percy & Annabeth fish tale based off the 'The Princess and the Frog'.

The Princess and the Fish

Annabeth's POV:

I sighed and sat up in my bed, drowsy from waking up early. I rubbed my face and stumbled to the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes. When I emerged, still slightly groggy, I took a seat at my desk. Malcom placed a cup of coffee in front of me and I thanked him, sipping the hot caffeine. He lingered still, rubbing his neck nervously. I looked at him curiously, egging him on to tell me what was wrong. He chuckled nervously and leaned against the desk and explained what was wrong.

"He did what? At six in the morning, that's not really possible. Percy has a strict schedule of waking up just in time for a late breakfast, never hours before breakfast." I questioned. He shrugged and continued.

"Well whether or not he did himself, he sent you a gift." He handed me a package wrapped messily. I flushed and took the package in my hands gingerly, placing it on the desk in front of me. I was confused to why he hadn't waited to give it to me himself. I pushed my thoughts aside and opened the envelope. I pulled out _The Princess and the Frog: Kiss the Frog_. I furrowed my brow at this, insulted by him thinking I needed a Step into Reading Step 2 copy. I flipped through the pages, stopping once I realized he had written in it. I squinted, focusing on his messy handwriting. I tilted my head in confusion and flipped through the book again noticing he had crossed out the word frog and replaced fish in its place. And Tiana's name with mine and Prince Naveen's with his name. I frowned and read the note in the front.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_ As I'm so original, I decided to copy the plot of this story, with a twist. As you've probably noticed, I've replaced the word frog with fish, Tiana's name with yours and Price Naveen's with mine. I think this is the first book I've read all year. Besides that, grab a fishing pole and go fishing for your fish. I'm down there somewhere._

_ Love, Percy_

_ P.S. Don't keep the fish, I'll know._

I blinked processing what I had just read. He wanted me to drop everything and go fishing for him. The nerve of that man, thinking I wanted to toil in the summer sun fishing for someone that won't bother to 'bite' until dinner time. I shook my head, and put the book aside, planning on asking him why he wanted me to do this bizarre task at breakfast.

I stared at the entrance to the dining pavilion, waiting for him to come in late as usual. But he never did, my sibling filed out, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I sighed and laid my head down on the table. A sliver of yellow peeked out at me; I unpeeled the sticky note reading his messy scrawl.

_What do you think you're doing? Get fishing already! I'm waiting for you to bait the hook with Cheetos so I can have a snack. _

_ Love, Percy _

I smiled, knowing how he would have guessed I would wait for him at the pavilion. I rolled my eyes at his comment of being hungry, when was he not? I stopped by my cabin first, grabbing a book to read while waiting for him to 'bite'. I started towards the lake but realized I didn't have a fishing pole. Nobody did, it was an unusual sport for campers. But I figured if anybody would have one, the Poseidon cabin would.

Sure enough, waiting on the front door step of Percy's cabin was a fishing rod, a tackle box, and a floppy fisherman's hat that I wouldn't be caught dead in. I shrugged and took the gear down to the docks, opposite of the canoes and sat down. I opened the tackle box expecting flies and lures with the occasional dead worm. Instead I had the pleasure of finding a never ending bag of Cheetos, fish flakes, fries, Swedish Fish, and hotdogs. I grimaced, wondering if this was an expansion of his little joke he was playing on me. I shrugged and sprinkled fish flakes into the water as I strung my line. Soon enough the water was swarming with fish in all shapes and sizes. I laughed and hesitantly threw the Swedish Fish out in the sound. Nothing happened at first but soon the fish below my feet dispersed, uninterested by the lack of food. I moved the rod slightly, causing tremors on the calm waters. The line jerked suddenly, and I struggled to reel it in before it got away. By the time I had reeled it in the fish, or Percy, had plucked the Swedish Fish off the line. I attached a Cheeto on to the hook and threw it out in the water where it sat, getting soggy. I thought this was a waste of the cheesy snack, but as they were unlimited I didn't dwell on the thought for long.

I sat there until midday, the sun beating down on my back. Against my better judgment I placed the floppy fisherman's hat on my head. It seemed to be rigged somehow, no doubt Poseidon's help, to deliver little treats. Not long after I put the unfashionable hat on, I felt a sharp tug on my line. I reeled it in, expecting to find another minnow, but instead got a plastic wrapped sandwich with a sticky note on it.

_You look cute with that hat on. _

_ Love, Percy_

I blushed and muttered to myself.

"Stalker,"

"I like to refer to it as watching you from afar," he responded. I turned around and squinted up at him. He chuckled and stepped in front of me, blocking the sun from my eyes. He smiled down at me and helped me up. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I grinned into his shirt, inhaling his familiar scent. I pulled back and placed the fisherman's hat on him, having to stand on my tiptoes to reach. He rolled his eyes, but kept the hat on.

"So what exactly was this?" He turned his head, facing me and shrugged.

"Just a distraction I guess," I looked up at him curiously.

"So I'm a distraction?" I questioned. He blushed and shook his head.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just... I just needed to do some errands and…um yeah…" he trailed off, not meeting my gaze.

"Errands, huh, I thought you left those for me usually?"

"Well, I- I just wanted you to…take the day off?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and grasped his hand in mine and sat down on the pier.

Percy's POV:

We sat on the pier for the rest of the day, talking while I fished, Annabeth leaning against me. I could tell she thought something was up, and she was right, but I wasn't sure how I was going to tell her. A sharp elbow in the rib brought me back from my thoughts.

"What was that for?" I asked Annabeth, who rolled her eyes and repeated her question.

"I said why did you get me a Step into Reading Level Two copy of _Princess and the Frog_?"

"First of all, it's the _Princess and the Fish_. And secondly, I was low on cash to buy you the full book and there's no way in Hades I was going to cross out all the names in that book."

"But why'd you decide on that book for your diabolical plan to distract me?" I felt myself flush and shrugged, taking a handful of never-ending Cheetos and stuffing them in my mouth. She rolled her eyes at me, and crossed her arms, leaving her head into the crook of my neck, her bare feet hanging off the edge of the pier.

As the stars came out, Artemis flying the moon over head, I finally decided to do it. The crickets chirped and the frogs croaked, but I didn't notice being too nervous to care. I was sure Annabeth could hear my heart beating irregularly, threating to burst out of my chest at any moment. The small box that was in my pocket, pressed uncomfortably into my leg, making me want to ditch the plan. I burrowed my face into her neck, taking in her scent one last time if she said no.

"Do you remember how the book ends?" I croaked out. She thought for a minute and nodded, yes. "Then, uh, would you…um…? I stammered. She twisted around in my lap, amusement glowing in her stormy grey eyes. I frowned and struggled onwards; breathing heavily like I was fighting a monster I couldn't beat. I bit my lip, swallowing and continued onwards not meeting her eyes, trying to get the task over with. "Uh, will you marry me?" She laughed and took my face in her hands, kissing me passionately. Once she pulled away, I asked, "Is that a yes?" She rolled her eyes at me and answered.

"A hundred times yes," I smiled and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her small frame, thanking the gods a hundred thousand times over.

**Review Please**

-Secretive C


End file.
